


feelings in the snow

by djinn orphans (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, kadi - Freeform, kaido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/djinn%20orphans
Summary: Jongin invites Kyungsoo out into the snow but it was Baekhyun who successfully coerced Kyungsoo out of the room. And Jongin is the first to throw a snowball but Kyungsoo’s attention is focused on Baekhyun. Why won't Kyungsoo notice him?!





	

“Let’s go outside!” Jongin exclaims, a bright grin settled on his face as he looks out the window, watching little flecks of snow drift down onto the white bedding of snow that has settled on the ground.

Kyungsoo makes a face at the invitation. “But it’s _snowing_.”

Jongin turns around, grin still intact. “ _Exactly_.”

* * *

Kyungsoo would have stood by his original answer had it not been for Baekhyun sneaking into the picture. Basically, he was only forced out of the warmth and comfort of their shared dorm due to his annoyance at Baekhyun’s insistent pestering.

And now here he is, thick sweater, a scarf and gloves and all, yet _still_ shivering in the cold. Really, he only wants to retreat back into his room and _sleep_.

But that is when he feels something hit his head and have snow slip down his clothes.

“ _Snowball fight!_ ” Baekhyun shrieks excitedly as Kyungsoo turns around only to receive a snowball in the face. Kyungsoo wipes the flecks of snow away from his face and crouches down to mold snow in his hands into a little ball and directs it towards Baekhyun.

The snowball barely hits Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun bursts into laughter. “That the best you got, Soo?”

* * *

Jongin watches Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchange snowballs with a small frown on his face. He can’t help the small pang in his chest as he finds Kyungsoo chuckling lightly at Baekhyun’s antics.

_Great_.

Jongin invites Kyungsoo out into the snow but it was _Baekhyun_ who successfully coerced Kyungsoo out of the room. _And_ Jongin is the first to throw a snowball but Kyungsoo’s attention is focused on _Baekhyun_.

Wonderful. Just, wonderful.

Jongin crouches down and picks up a handful of snow, molding it into a spherical shape and throws it towards Kyungsoo. _That_ is for ignoring his invites to play in the snow.

He grabs another handful and throws, again, directed at Kyungsoo. _That_ is for ignoring him.

Another handful, another snowball thrown. _That_ is for not playing with him.

Another. And _that_ is for not reciprocating his feelings.

* * *

Kyungsoo’s feud with Baekhyun is interrupted when he feels a snowball hit the side of his face. And then another, and another.

He turns around and sees Jongin red-handed, an arm hoisted backwards before propelling the snow ball towards its victim. The snowball lands on Kyungsoo’s chest and Kyungsoo almost loses his balance had he not taken one step backward to support his weight.

It is when Jongin crouches down once again, gathering enough snow in his hands, that Kyungsoo decides that he’s had enough snowballs thrown at him by a single person.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think much of it – doesn’t think about his next actions _at all_.

He lurches from his position and hurls his body towards Jongin, who is caught by surprise as they stumble down onto the snow-covered ground which cushions their fall. Kyungsoo’s head ends up on Jongin’s chest and he is quick to recover from their fall to put himself into a sitting position on Jongin’s stomach.

Jongin chokes, “Hyung— can’t— breathe!”

Kyungsoo only huffs at this. “That’s what you get for all those snow balls that y—“

Jongin, upon figuring out that Kyungsoo has no intent of getting off of him, switches their position. Kyungsoo is in a state of shock when his head hits the snow bed, with Jongin hovering above him. “ _Because_ you were ignoring me!”

Once Kyungsoo has recovered from the shock, he switches their position again and ends up hovering over Jongin’s face a little too closely for comfort, his arms propping his body up with his hands a few inches away from either side of Jongin’s head.

And Kyungsoo is too mesmerized by their distance — or lack of distance — to do anything about it. He is _so_ close to Jongin, their noses barely touching. He is enveloped by Jongin’s fragrance, the scent intoxicating to Kyungsoo’s nose.

And that is when, again, Kyungsoo doesn’t think much of his actions and its repercussions.

Acting purely by instinct and emotions, he leans down and presses his lips against Jongin’s.

* * *

Jongin doesn’t understand what’s happening — no, he doesn’t understand _how_ things happened the way it’s happening at the moment.

But he doesn’t have the heart to reject it, nor does he really want to, to be honest.

And so, Jongin opens his mouth the slightest bit and turns his head sideward for a better angle as he kisses back, his hand flying up to cradle Kyungsoo’s head.

But that is when Kyungsoo snaps out of… whatever has gotten into him and snaps his head backward. There’s a distinct pink-red shade on his face and his eyes are impossibly bigger than it usually is. “I— what— uhhh….” Kyungsoo stammers, frustrated that his words are failing him.

Jongin tries to sit up despite Kyungsoo’s weight on top of him, which brings Kyungsoo into a frenzy to get off of Jongin, much to the latter’s disappointment.

And they sit like that, in front of each other, as if they are in their own little world.

“I— I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo starts. “I didn’t—“ Jongin frowns at this. “I didn’t know what got into me, I—“ Kyungsoo groans, his hands running through his hair in frustration. “I’m sorry, I just— I have feelings for you, okay? It’s been a while and I—“

Jongin cuts him off as he presses yet another kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. A simple peck that speaks so many unspoken words between them, and Jongin leans backwards to see the other’s reaction.

Again, Kyungsoo is shocked but he is quick to recover, his eyebrows falling down to its usual position, a smile findings its way onto his lips and his eyes curling into small crescents.

Kyungsoo leans forward, and for the second time, they exchange a proper kiss.

Somewhere in the distance, they faintly hear Baekhyun speaking on the phone, “ _They_ finally _acted on their feelings! Oh my God, it was about time!! The sexual tension between them was eating me alive, you won’t even believe it_ —“

* * *

Kyungsoo exits the bathroom after a much needed hot shower. Maybe rolling around in the snow wasn't the best idea, but Kyungsoo doesn't regret a thing. A smile worms its way onto his features. _Jongin._

Kyungsoo enters their shared bedroom while drying his hair with a towel and finds Jongin shivering in the corner of his bed. Kyungsoo approaches his bed and gathers his thick blanket before approaching the younger guy and wrapping another layer of blanket around the poor guy. Jongin smiles up at him gratefully, and pats the space on the bed beside him.

He settles beside Jongin, and Jongin immediately cuddles against him, his face rubbing against his chest, something akin to a poor wet puppy. "So... c-cold." Jongin lifts an arm out and allows Kyungsoo to join him in his blanket burrito. He lets out a small sigh of relief as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo instead, embracing the body heat radiating from the older.

But Jongin is still shivering and he is getting desperate. Without thinking much of it, he sneaks his hands underneath Kyungsoo's shirt and cuddles closer.

Kyungsoo, however, stiffens at Jongin's actions but it doesn't take him long to relax underneath Jongin's touch. He wraps his arm around Jongin and rests his head against Jongin's fluffy hair and lets out a sigh. He could get used to this.

They stay like that for a while, content in each other's arms.

On the other hand, Baekhyun finishes showering and enters their room to see the sight of his dormmates beeing sickeningly sweet. He exits the room just as soon as he entered it.

And faintly, the couple can hear Baekhyun's muffled voice in the living room. " _I take it back. This is worse. They're being all couple-y and I think I'm going to vomit—_ "


End file.
